The Power of Two
by Emmmmmaniac
Summary: It was no secret that Bellamy and Clarke despised each other, so what happens when a simply pairing for an assignment becomes much more and unexpected feelings surface? How will the two work together when they have no choice but to be leaders. More summary inside. Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm starting this story over because I want to be more detailed with each chapter! I've just updated chapter 1 and am going to update every other chapter very soon! Please read this again, I think the added detail in the makes them much more enjoyable to read! Let me know! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 100 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS? OK? Good...**

**Summary: (Hopefully it all makes sense as you read the story!)**

_**This is a Bellarke story, slow burn. Don't expect there to be a lot of lovey-dovey stuff until wayyyy into the story. Clarke and Bellamy hate each other, there was no doubt about that, they'd never had a civilised conversation, so what happens when the two find out something, something that puts all their friends in danger. Clarke and Bellamy attend the school of under age criminals, Bellamy knew the reason they were all in lock up, everyone except for Clarke. Read along as relationships form and the struggle of two very different teenagers brings them together. **_

**CHAPTER ONE NEW AND IMPROVED!**

"Okay class, we're going to be paired up for our next assignment. Earth skills are important. We need them to ensure our survival-" The teacher was getting impatient with the snide remarks from the back of the class "Got something to say Mr Blake?"

"Well, yes sir I do actually" Bellamy said mimicking the teachers British accent "I don't see why we need earth skills..." He flattened his tone "if we can't live on earth" Clarke scoffed, of course he didn't understand, all the meat head thought about was his next conquest "What princess, got something to say?" Bellamy smirked at the reaction he'd cause, he could basically see her shaking with anger when he'd called her princess, quickly she calmed herself

"Yes you idiot, we need to learn earth skills because sooner or later we're going to go back to earth. It might not be us but it could be our children, or our children's children. Either way we have to pass down our knowledge just like our parents did with us" Clarke said without sparing a look his way. She was confident with her words and didn't need to look back to know she'd pissed him off, mainly because she was right, it was the same routine everyday. Octavia was convinced the two liked each other but they felt nothing but the opposite. Although the constant bickering was a large part of their day, they could both easily live without the other constantly challenging the other.

"You're both right" The teacher said shocking them both "And since you seem to have such a keen eye for this sort of thing I'm pairing you together" Clarke groaned and shook her head "Ridiculous" She muttered quietly, more to herself, and felt Jasper clasp a hand around her shoulder "You'll be fine" He said from behind her "It's not for that long" They were interrupted by a voice, booming loud and clear from the back of the room.

"Uh I don't fucking think so" Bellamy said clear disgust oozing off of his voice, there was no way he'd just sit back and let this happen, it was like the teacher wanted them to fail.

"What? Mr janitor too good to work with me?" Bellamy rolled his eyes, of course she tried to make him sound like the bad one in this situation, she was kidding herself id she thought their hate wasn't mutual.

"Please, if anything it's the other around, we all know privileged only work with one of their own princess" It had always been like this for Bellamy, his whole life he'd been undermined by people who had been born into riches, living such a life made him bitter and he knew the only way to have power over those people was confidence, and confidence was certainly something he didn't lack.

"I'm really getting sick of that nickname" The whole class had quietened down to listen to the two argue. Raven on one side of Clarke, the two were unlikely friends coming from two very different walks of life and Finn on her other. Finn also wasn't a privileged but she knew he had her back. She also had a solid group of friends consisting of the two, Jasper, Monty and Octavia. Wells used to been her best friend, she'd grown up alongside him and trusted him with her life. Well until he got her Dad floated and her locked up. She was the only one of any of her friends to come from wealth, scratch that- she was the only one in the school of delinquents that was from the higher ranks of the society, which made people question why she was there in the first place. Only very few people knew the real reason, others just assumed she was in there for some petty crime, like most of them. But no, Clarke held many secrets in that head of hers.

"And what are you going to do about it... _princess_" Surrounding Bellamy was all of his friends, Murphy, Miller, Atom, Munroe and Roma (Who was so obviously in love with him). Clarke stood having enough of his tough boy antics, she couldn't let him bully her like he did with everyone else, she didn't find him the littlest bit intimidating, even when he stood mirroring her action and towered over her. She poked him hard in the chest "You know what you can shove that nickname right back up your ass with the rest of the shit that comes out of your mouth you-"

"Both of you shut up. I've had enough. You two are working together, like it or not, and believe me when I say that this assignment, is important. Clarke? You want to be a doctor and Bellamy you strive to work for the guard when you both get out of here? You both need good grades, especially in earth skills, so get your act together" Who was he kidding? They weren't getting out, as soon as they turned 18 they'd be executed along with the rest of their class. But even so they turned away from each other and went back to their seats, as soon as the small class knew they were finished fighting they all turned their attention back to the irritated teacher at the front of the class.

"Okay, the final test for this, in your pairs will be a simulator of earth, you put these on your head" The class watched as he put a weird metal helmet on his head, it looked ridiculous.

"Looking good sir!" Octavia called from the next to Finn. Despite her brother, Bellamy's, constant request to stay away from the privileged girl and her posse of do-gooders she didn't listen, it even went to the extent that Clarke and Octavia shared a cell and had become extremely close friends, to the point where Octavia trusted Clarke with her life. Octavia's comment caused an uproar of laughter that quickly quietened down when the teacher gave them all a pointed look.

"As I was saying. You put this on your head, as well as your partner and you are 'sent down to earth' together you have to work together to survive what accurate research suggests earth will be like. All of you will be in pairs, one of you dies, both of you fail, you got that? the rest of you can pick your partners but make sure you pick wisely, because you'll be stuck with this person for the rest of the term"

"Great" Clarke and Bellamy muttered at the same time. The prisoners were allowed and hour for lunch with their peers but other than that, this was the only time they had with each other, excluding class time. With the big project coming up the council decided it was only fair to extend school time two hours so the delinquents could work together on their projects. Once everyone had moved towards there partners and taken their seats beside them only two were left sitting without their partner beside them. Lucky guess who that was.

"Princess can come back here, move her ass for once" Bellamy called across the classroom. Before Clarke could respond a clock radio alarm went off indicating the end of class, and the day

"Saved by the bell" She called back. Collecting her stuff and walking back toward her cell, she didn't exactly feel like being social today. It was one month since her father had been floated, one month since she'd been locked up, but it felt like years. Her class consisted of the tame prisoners, the petty thieves, the ones that got into fights, the guys that smokes illegal drugs, and of course those locked up for being born. The only two that were in for serious crimes were Bellamy and Clarke, but no one else knew that and they hoped to keep it that way. No one needed to know what they'd done.

"Clarke?" Octavia said walking into their cell with her lunch and Clarke's, the girl was her best friend, no way she would let her starve. The sight was enough to make Octavia want to cry, then break something, Clarke was sprawled out on her bed, her head in her hands, her sobs shaking her entire tiny frame. Her Blonde hair cascading over her head making it difficult for Octavia to see her face.

"Clarke, what's the matter?" Then it hit her, today was the anniversary of the day they'd floated Clarke's Dad right in front of her eyes. How could she be so oblivious. Oblivious Octavia, that's what her mum used call her, well back when she was alive of course. Because Octavia knew nothing about life outside her own little prison in her room under the floor, she'd gone from one cell to another and decided that this one was better, at least she had someone who had been on the outside to tell her what it was like, to see the moon on a regular basis, chat to people, human contact outside a dingy room. On pure instinct Octavia wrapped her arms around the girl, sitting their meals down on the table, which was pretty much the only part of the holding cell Clarke hadn't filled with a drawing, well accept the floor. Octavia knew Clarke wouldn't want to talk about, she never did, so she decided to take a different approach

"You're really that upset about being paired with my brother?" She heard Clarke and was instantly relieved when she heard Clarke's laughter and eventually they both nearly in tears, which was a good change.

"I'm going to make your brothers life a living hell" Octavia fist bumped her

"You go for it Blondie"

Bellamy sat with his group in the cafeteria waiting for the shitty meal he'd gotten so used to. Not that he'd had it much better outside of prison, his mum was far from rich, and most times Octavia had received most of his food, that's why he'd been so hell bent on becoming a guard, everyone knew how well guards were treated on the ark. But all of that was history now, he mum was slowly becoming a dull memory that only lived through Octavia, whom he was growing further and further away from, no thanks to her friends. Although they didn't talk as often as they used to, Octavia was Bellamy's only concern in this place, forget everyone else, even is friends. When Octavia was born Bellamy vowed to protect her, his first words to her were 'I won't let anything happen to you Octavia' and he sure as hell wasn't breaking his word.

"So how are you gunna get out of it?" Miller asked him. Miller was trustworthy, someone Bellamy often got into strife with. They worked together to torment the guards and play pranks on the teachers, but Bellamy hadn't make a proper connection with any of these people who admired him, what's the point getting attached when you're just going to die anyway?

"I'm not" At first his friends though he was joking

"You can't be serious" Roma said, sounding a tad more then jealous, now she was stuck doing her project with Murphy, which wouldn't be as bad if he wasn't so terrible at earth skills. Roma could have almost any guy she wanted but still chose to go after Bellamy, who didn't want her for anything other than what he wanted any woman for, his personal gain, he hadn't always been like this, circumstance had made him this way and he was sure as hell circumstance wouldn't change him back.

"I am" Bellamy took a bite out of his burger "She's smart, we'll get a good grade and ten days after that I'll be floated so it doesn't matter anyway" The all went quiet at the casual tone Bellamy spoke about his imminent death, like he didn't even care.

"Bell you might not-" Bellamy snapped his head towards Roma at the nickname

"Don't call me that Roma" Only Octavia can call me' that he left that part off. The only people who had ever called him Bell were his mother and Octavia an there was no way he'd let Roma call him that. It brought to many feelings up, feelings that were reserved to a special kind of person, and special Roma was not.

"Bellamy" She said a tad hurt at how he'd snapped at her "you might not even get floated, everyone gets a trial" Bellamy shook his head, how could the girl be so ignorant? The trials meant nothing, as soon as he was of age he would be floated, just like the rest of the criminals, the ark saw them as expendable and, quite frankly, a waste, what was the point of keeping these kids around in a community that could so easily fall apart at any moment. Times had changed, and in a way they'd become retrospective. Back on earth before the nuclear war, he'd read about how little people were put to death by law, and how in medieval times it was a common occurrence.

"You really believe that? Come on they only tell you that so that our families won't riot and protest against the council, truth is they need us dead, they can't provide for us. Most of you around this table are only in here for petty theft, no one used to get locked up for such a minuscule crime yet here you are. Approaching your impending doom" Everyone was taken aback by his comment, they were all going to die whether they liked it or not, those were the ruled of the Ark "Well I don't know about all of you but I'm gunna make my last months count. And I'm going to make that princesses life a living hell"

**Ok... so did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long guys!**_  
_

Chapter 2:

"Bellamy Blake you insufferable idiot!" Clarke yelled after he'd caused yet another purposeful explosion as they attempted to fulfil the part of their assignment that stated they needed to create a chemical that would be used to sterilise cuts or anything that could get infected with the limited product they were supplied with but in the past few days all Bellamy had managed to do was ruin every attempt they'd made, which made for a very unhappy Clarke and a very happy Bellamy, he took pleasure in seeing how flustered the girl got when she failed, clearly it was something she wasn't used to, this is how they differ greatly.

"Calm down princess" Bellamy said with an obvious smirk on his face. She set up the prac up yet again using another different combo of chemicals. She was about ready to slap Bellamy upside the head with the frustration she felt, Clarke was an exceptional student and an even better doctor, although she had only been an apprentice, she could do this task with her eyes closed, the only trouble was she wasn't doing this alone. Bellamy took the time to look around the 'classroom' to see most groups unable to finish the task. He couldn't believe it, the only reason Clarke hadn't already completed the task was because Bellamy was stuffing it up, he knew she'd find this to be a piece of cake and wanted her to work hard for something for once in her easy life. Octavia was paired with Atom and Bellamy took extra time to tell Atom what he would do if he messed with Octavia, Atom was his friend but family always came first. Raven and Finn seemed too caught up in each other to care about the prac, Monty and Jasper were already making substances, but they were clearly not ones that could be used to sterilise a wound. Miller and Monroe seemed hard at work but they were clearly confused at to which substance was which and Murphy looked hard at work while Roma just looked, at Bellamy.

"Can you like, I don't know, focus?" Clarke snapped

"Wait it can't possibly be... the princess is jealous? If she wants me all she has to do is ask" For a moment Clarke considered telling him where to shove it but thought better of it, no, she was going to have fun with this

"Oh, you're right Bellamy, I've wanted you so bad for so long. Please, won't you fulfil every last one of my dirty fantasies?" She said getting closer and closer to him as she spoke each word. She could physically see him gulp and gave him her man-eater smile (Not that she'd ever had to use it) But it seemed to be working just fine, his pupils dilated and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Really?" He said his eyes covering over with something she couldn't recognise. She closed the distance between them leaving centimetres between them, Balancing on her tip-toes she placed her lips to his ear "no" She sighed and stepped back turning away from him

"Not in this reality Blake" She said. Looking at the range of chemicals she had placed in front of her. He growled, holy shit Clarke had actually made Bellamy growl. The plan had worked

"That, was mean" She shrugged, uninterested in the conversation

"What can't handle the taste of your own medicine? Now, can you do me a favour and not screw it up this time?" She held the beacon "Okay, now slowly, and I mean slowly tip the water in" With a quick jolt of his wrist he tipped the entirety of the water in causing to bubble slightly but stopped within a couple of seconds. Without asking Clarke took Bellamy hand and without warning cut his finger

"What the fuck was that?" Bellamy exclaimed, it wasn't necessarily painful just unexpected. Clarke sighed

"Chill out drama _queen _we have to test the substance" She gently began pouring the substance on Bellamy's wound, as soon as it hit his skin he gripped her arm tightly "Man up" She says rolling her eyes and ignoring the warmth she'd received from his touch "It's working"

"Thank god for that" Bellamy said, his arm still gripping Clarke's

"Please, you think I'm dumb? I know for a fact you were trying to sabotage that prac from the minute we started" She pulled away from him.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" He asked

"To you? Yes, in fact, quite easily" They both quietened when the teacher walked over.

"Good work, Bellamy and Clarke are the first to complete this task everyone, perhaps take some tips... I can assure the next task isn't as easy" Every groaned going back to their own tasks "Hey! At the end of this assignment everyone will be ranked, the highest ranked will be the leaders, from their you will all be assigned jobs according to your rank"

"If this is all theoretical why go to so much effort?" Clarke asked, she was right, it made no sense to make the delinquents do this kind of thing, they'd be dead long before anyone on this Ark even thought about going back to earth

"Because what else what you do with your time?" Clarke and Bellamy watched as the teacher picked up the phone excusing himself

"He's hiding something" Bellamy stated. Clarke simply nodded.

"Yeah... and I'm going to find out what"

"Why? Princess always has to have her nose in everyone else's business?" Clarke scoffed, of course Bellamy would see the worst in the situation. But she knew he wanted to know what the teacher was up to just as bad as she did.

"Whatever. Wait a sec, do you even know why I'm in here?"

"Well... yes of course I know why you're here... Theft?" Clarke had Bellamy at a loss, he really had no idea why she'd been locked up and of course she wasn't going to tell him, she didn't need his him knowing something so personal about her, she didn't trust him in the slightest.

"No. But I know why you're here. And I know it's not just because you helped hide your sister" Bellamy was shocked, he was sure no one knew the real reason

"Oh yeah? So why am I here princess?"

"Attempted murder" Before Bellamy could say anything the teacher walked back in.

"Alright. We're going to start some practice with the simulators next class, for the remainder of the day you will go the library in groups of four and study these, I've already picked the groups, they're posted just outside the library. You will go only in pairs in the practice but it's been decided that for the final test you will all go in together. This is when your ranks will come into play. You will also be going in with six other classes, all together there will be 100 of you. That means you will have seven pairs selected to be leaders, seven pairs selected to be trackers, and so on. It also means there will be four camps. It's your job to keep yourself safe from the other camps. All of us teachers will be watching on, critiquing your every move, We're the smallest class so we have to look out for each other"

"Hold up" Raven said "You want us to fight them?" She thought this idea was utterly ridiculous. Why were they being made to do this? She'd rather be floated on the spot then have to kill someone she knew, even if it was in a simulator. She was tough, but not a murderer.

"Not only do I want you to fight them, I want you to win. If your partner dies you fail"

"You think we'll die?" Octavia asked sounding slightly frightened, although it was only by a year she was still the youngest of the group, and didn't have much experience with people, she hadn't had the normal experiences that most kids had growing up on the ark.

"Don't worry. If you die in the simulator you don't die for real. You just get a swift kick back into reality. The whole point of this task is to keep yourself and your partner alive. You got that?" They all nodded. Clarke left Bellamy before he could ask her how she knew about what he'd done and walked over to her friends

"This is ridiculous" Clarke said "I don't understand why they're making us do this"

"There's nothing we can do about it Clarke" Raven said, she never was one to dwell on the negative, well not dwell but kick it's ass.

"I don't see why they don't just let us rot in a cell. They're going to kill us anyway" Octavia gasped at Clarke's remark "Look, I'm sorry O, but they can't provide for us. The Ark can't afford to keep us alive. We're disposable" Clarke wished she was wrong, but eventually their home in space would be no-more, where would they go then? To the moon? At first she thought that was a ridiculous concept but then she realised that she'd lived in space her whole life.

"I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it" Atom walked over "Hey guys"

"Hey Atom. What's up?" Clarke observed the two. Atom clearly had a thing for Octavia but she seemed completely oblivious. Obviously Atom wasn't the only one, Jasper also had a huge crush on her, had ever since they'd first met when she was locked up in the sky box and didn't know anyone, he'd been one of her first friends and she loved him, maybe just not the way he loved her.

"Not much, after lunch I'll meet you in the library, we have to work with Murphy and Roma and they aren't particularly pleasant most of the time. Just thought I'd give you a heads up" Atom said with a smile. Octavia smiled brightly back

"Oh ok, no problem, see you then" He turned and walked, having said his piece, now that he was gone Clarke had Octavia's attention

"Your brother is exhausting" Clarke says to Octavia "He's also an idiot" Octavia laughed

"That's not the reaction he gets from most girls" Clarke slung her arm around Octavia loosely

"You know for a fact I'm not most girls" They laughed and walked toward the cafeteria

"Octavia can I talk to you please" Bellamy called

"Guess I don't really have a choice, I'll catch up with you guys later" Clarke laughed and watched Octavia walk toward her brother "Yeah bro, what's up?"

"I want you to be careful around her-highness" Bellamy didn't trust her, she was clearly using Octavia, for what.. he wasn't quite sure just yet but one thing he did know what that the privileged never did anything unless it was for their personal gain.

"Bellamy, Clarke isn't as bad as you think. I would know I share a cell with her" Octavia didn't know what Bellamy's problem with Clarke was, she was strong and had been one of the only things, save for Bellamy himself, that had kept her sane after they'd floated her mother. Clarke had stayed up late with her, told her stories of her life before lock up, talked for hours about the numerous books she'd read, Octavia would give anything to have met Clarke outside of lock up and have adventures, they talked about what earth would be like and how it would feel to be relaxed and content with their lives.

"O you don't understand-"

"Actually I do Bell, I know that you're just trying to protect me but if you just gave Clarke a chance, you'd realise how great she is" Bellamy sighed

"Alright, go back to your friends, just, don't do anything stupid"

"Come on Bellamy, the first stupid thing I did was be born, I'm fairly sure I can't top that" Bellamy smirked and walked towards Clarke, there was no way to talk sense into his sister, he'd just have to let her find out the hard way. Roma grabbed his hand and pulled him aside

"Aren't you going to come and sit with us?" He pulled his hand from hers

"No, I need to talk to the princess" Bellamy swore for a moment she looked jealous but it didn't bother him. Roma was the least of his concerns

"Fine, I'll... catch up with you later" He shrugged, becoming uninterested with her

"Okay" Jasper and Monty were surprised to see Bellamy sit at their table, he was always with his group, that was just the way it was. Bellamy observed the two boys, even he knew they were like twins, always so in tune with what the other was thinking, maybe that was part of what got them both stuck in lock up, they were just too damn similar, with one came the other.

"Uh, that's Clarke's seat" Monty said laughing as Clarke approached the table, a disgusted look on her face

"What do you want?" She said, sitting down beside him, he had to have an ulterior motive, it was the infamous Bellamy Blake.

"Well princess, I was just talking to Monty and Jasper, didn't think that was a crime" The irony of his statement seemed lost on him, but not the others. Clarke simply scoffed and turned her attention to her food, pushing it around her plate, something about Bellamy's unexpected presence made her feel less hungry.

"We're all criminals here" Jasper said

"If you consider getting high a crime then we're the worst criminals in this place" Monty said. Clarke listened to the boys banter laughing quietly and shaking her head at some of the things they said, she couldn't imagine how hard things would be here without those two to make her laugh

"I've never heard that sound before" Bellamy muttered to her, he'd always seen her so serious and withdrawn, it was like he was sitting next to a completely different Clarke from the one he'd become familiar with.

"What sound?" She asked not looking toward him

"Your laugh" This caused her to actually look at him "It's nice" Clarke shook her head

"Bellamy, why are you actually here?" Clarke asked "I have a plan Princess, A plant to find what this project is really about" Immediately Clarke looked up becoming increasingly interested in what he was saying "Of course you pay attention to me now" He muttered sarcastically

"Can you two stop whispering its very suspicious" Raven said sitting down beside Octavia, Finn hot on her tail. Clarke remembered back to when Finn had first been put in lock up, she'd had a mad crush on him, well until Raven was put in lock a few months later and she figured she was nothing compared to Raven. She looked back to Bellamy, although she was quite curious about what the plan was, no wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Exactly, no scheming without me" Octavia said causing them to laugh. Bellamy stood without another word, he wasn't about to drag his sister into this, Raven and the space-walker he didn't exactly care about. This was something she wanted to keep between the two but he was sure Clarke would tell them eventually, she wasn't the type to keep her mouth shut. He walked away from plan could wait till later

**Teaser for next chapter (Only doing these when I want to!)**

"_Bellamy... are you scared of snakes by any chance?" Clarke said backing away at the sight of the movement in the grass. Bellamy turned _

"_Uh... no why?" She shifted closer to him placing her hand on the gun in his pocket _

"_You might want to get this ready" The movement in the grass became more rapid. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand, he wanted a way to show her she was safe with him _

"_Get behind me Clarke" She didn't listen to him, she couldn't "Goddamnit princess, please just get behind me, how else will I protect you?" Damn this simulator was doing crazy things to them. Never on the Ark would they rely on each like this. _

"_No Bellamy, we're partners, we're in this together. Like it or not"_

**Okay... so you like? Let me know! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Oh and by the way guys, you should check out the author neon elephants! She's got some kick-ass stories! **

_Previously _

"_Bellamy, why are you actually here?" Clarke asked "Because I have a plan on how to find what this project is really about" Immediately Clarke became interested in what he was saying _

"_Can you two stop whispering its very suspicious" Raven said sitting down beside Octavia, Finn hot on her tail _

"_Exactly, no scheming without me" Octavia said causing them to laugh. Bellamy stood without another word. The plan could wait till later _

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled running through the long grass. Where was he? They were supposed to stick together. Clarke could see clearly amongst the long untamed grass and made a run for it, pumping her legs as hard as they would go, she knew the lengthy grass would have to be dangerous, if it wasn't they wouldn't have dumped her here "Where the fuck is he?" She muttered to herself. He was the one with the weapon, she was pretty much defenceless against whatever wait for her. Eventually she made it to the clearing and sat for a moment. After a few seconds she felt a hand touch her shoulder and nearly had a heart attack, punching the person in the face.

"Clarke, why have you been?" Bellamy asked holding his nose, she must not have hit him hard enough if there wasn't any blood, he was clearly annoyed that he'd had to look so hard for her, but wasn't angry that she'd punched him, it was clear to him that she was scared, and why wouldn't she be? This place was very different from the iron walls they were so used to

"Looking for you jackass. They must've dropped us off at different places" She saw something move in grass, judging by Bellamy's lazy smirk she could tell he hadn't seen it, she also recognised that it was big, much bigger than the two of them combined,

"Bellamy... are you scared of snakes by any chance?" Clarke said backing away at the sight of the movement in the grass. Bellamy turned to her curious at what had her so startled, he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary

"Uh... no why?" She shifted closer to him placing her hand on the gun in his pocket

"You might want to get this ready" The movement in the grass became more rapid and he finally spotted it, what it was exactly, he couldn't tell. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand, he wanted a way to show her she was safe with him, even if it was just for a minute. She didn't hesitate to hold it, she felt as if she would faint at the sight of this beast.

"Get behind me Clarke" She didn't listen to him, she couldn't "Goddamnit princess, please just get behind me, how else will I protect you?" Damn this simulator was doing crazy things to them. Never on the Arc would they rely on each like this. They wouldn't rely on anyone but themselves back on the arc, they were too smart for that. Both had alright made that mistake before and were damned if they were going to again.

"No Bellamy, we're partners, we're equals, like it or not" Stupid princess. Bellamy gripped his gun holding it in front of them. The movement in the grass stopped and the two relaxed, mistake number 1. Out of nowhere the huge snake-like creature jumped out, knocking Clarke to the ground and jumping on top of her, she struggled to keep it at a safe distance.

"Bellamy, now would be a good time to use that damn gun!" She yelled, trying to wrestle it off of her, but this thing was huge, much bigger than Clarke. If it wanted to it could've squashed her but clearly she was its prey. She was fighting a loosing battle and was moments from death, she could feel it, and screamed "Bellamy!" A shot rang out and they were knocked back into the class room. Both sat up panting. Without sparing a look at Bellamy, Clarke looked toward the teacher

"Why are we back? We didn't die?"

"Because you completed the task. You're the only ones in the class that did it" Clarke got off the chair walking toward her friends who were clapping at her "Top of the class!" Finn said with a mock British accent. She laughed and sat down trying to forget how she'd been moments from death, a death which was simulated but still felt terrifyingly real, she could tell the horrible creature would haunt her nightmares.

"None of you got through that?" She couldn't believe it, all they had to do was shoot the gun, surely it wasn't that difficult.

"No. Firstly, we were put in together, and it wasn't long grass or a massive snake, it was a hawk. The bastard nearly clawed my eyes out"

"Yeah, and Atom and I were attacked by a wild bore. We watching on the screen, everyone was attacked by a different animal and given different weapons. Some of us got guns, some of us got spears, or knives, arrows"

"Wow, there you go. So you guys must've seen that big snake nearly kill me huh. Shit that was scary" They all nodded "We also saw Bellamy save you" Raven said nudging her.

"Yeah, just" Clarke took a moment to look over at Bellamy who had a triumphant glow, he was back to his normal self, she should've known overprotective-Bellamy-that-actually-cared wouldn't last long.

"Alright everyone, off to the library, yes in the same groups you were in yesterday, I'll meet you all there" The teacher said walking away from the group.

Bellamy sat down at his 'study group' which consisted of Clarke, Finn and Raven, Bellamy recognised he was seriously outnumbered but didn't care, he was stronger than the three of them combined, well not Clarke but easily Finn and Raven, their one weakness was each other, and that was a big weakness, especially in a world where everyone is trying to get the one up on each other.

"So. Anyone got any ideas on how to find out what's up with him?" Clarke said to the three of them. She really wanted to know what was going on

"No one? What about you space-walker, surely you have an idea" Bellamy said

"Nope... maybe if we..." Clarke tuned out for a moment seeing the teacher walk to the back of the room. Hiding behind a bookshelf she saw Roma sneak to back corner with him... Clarke made a mental note to tell the others that Roma was screwing the teacher, not that it would make a difference. His phone rang and she moved back

"I'll talk to you later, this is important" He said to her, she nodded as if his dismissal was nothing new and walked straight passed the isle Clarke was hiding in, for a moment she was shocked, but shook it off giving Clarke the finger and walking away completely forgetting the blonde. Clarke waited, hearing one end of the conversation was frustrating

"Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin - wait sir you want to do what? - No I'm not sir – But isn't that incredibly dangerous – I won't disobey I just thought this wouldn't be a possibility for years – When do we tell them? - You've got to be kidding me – Alright I'll be at the meeting later" He hung up the phone and Clarke pretended to read a book as he walked passed. Why had he mentioned her and Bellamy? And what weren't they being told.

"Guys I was just listening to the teachers conversa-"

"Eavesdropping" Bellamy said cutting her off

"Oh please it's nothing you wouldn't do Mr-high-and-mighty. Anyway he mention Bellamy and my name, full name, and who ever he was talking to wants us for some reason. He kept asking the mystery person questions like 'When do we tell them?' and 'I didn't think this would happen for years?' he even said 'You've got to be kidding me' I wish I could've gotten closer, heard the rest of the conversation"

"That's so weird. You know what? When they get us to build makeshift walkie talkies, I'll build a mini one and plant it on him. Then we'll know exactly what he's saying" Raven said. Clarke high-5'd her, where would she be without the master mechanic? Certainly not any closer to solving this mystery.

"You are a genius!" Bellamy didn't understand why they were celebrating just yet, for all they knew this could be anything, all Raven was doing was clarifying the danger, making it more real.

"We're still in danger if he mentioned us personally. How long do you think it'll take to make these?" He asked. Raven thought for a moment

"Well, sir did say that we were doing something with makeshift materials tomorrow, So, depending on the materials, I'd say two hours tops" Finn was clearly impressed with his girlfriends skills, enough to tell her by putting his mouth on hers. Bellamy noticed Clarke shifting uncomfortably as the couple made out

"What princess, a but of PDA make you uncomfortable?" Bellamy asked. Clarke smirked

"If I do recall, yesterday, you were the one uncomfortable" Bellamy huffed, he was sick of her winning the argument. Not this time. He leant in close to her putting his arm around her waist, he knew she wouldn't move away, purely because she was too proud, they were testing each other, seeing who was alpha and neither of them would back down, they were playing chicken.

"Oh I can assure you Clarke" She flinched at his use of her ctual name "I was anything but uncomfortable" His breath was hot on her neck but she wasn't giving in so easy

"You should probably calm yourself down Bellamy, this is a library" She whispered back, her voice not wavering like he expected it to, damn this girl was hard work, most girls were easy, with a wink of his eye and flex of his muscles they went crazy for him, but not this one. Oh well, you know what they say, thrill of the chase.

"I'm sure that's not really what you want" His mouth was so close to her ear that every word he spoke caused his mouth to graze her skin, it sent shivers down her- no, she pulled away from him, frustrated with the triumphant look her gave her

"I can assure you, I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot long pole" She said shaking off the shivers the look her was giving sent through her body

"I better not unzip my pants then. I'll see you later princess" He stood and walked away still laughing at his own joke.

"Jerk" She muttered and turned her attention to Finn and Raven who were watching her closely

"And what, my dear princess, was that?" Raven asked with a smirk, Clarke could've sworn they were too caught up in each other to notice her and Bellamy, of course they'd take it the wrong way, no one understood Bellamy and Clarke's relationship quite like Bellamy and Clarke.

"He's testing me. Pushing my boundary's, I swear to god I'm going to kill him before this assignment is over" Finn and Raven laughed at her

"You'll be fine. I heard he gets floated ten days after the assignment is over, he'll be the first of our group" Finn said, for a comment that was supposed to cheer her up, she felt a moment of sadness, but quickly pushed it away, there was no chance she had any feels but annoyance and hatred for Bellamy. That was it, nothing more. Octavia walked over and sat down beside Clarke

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked

"Your brother is driving Clarke crazy" Octavia laughed at Raven's words but didn't really think that was true, Clarke could definitely hold her own again Bellamy and Octavia knew that, it took a strong girl to keep up with Bellamy and strong didn't even begin to explain Clarke

"Oh yeah, he has that affect. Don't worry you'll get through it. So what's this I hear about an update?" The only people that knew Clarke was trying to find information was Octavia, Raven, Finn and Bellamy. They were the only one's she told and she didn't feel as if anyone else needed to know.

"Yeah. Not a big one. Just captain ass-hole over there" She motioned to Bellamy "-And I, are being targeted. I heard sir specifically mention Bellamy and I to someone, I don't know but it was clearly a superior. I think we're in trouble but we'll find out soon I suppose" Clarke said, shrugging it off like it was nothing, but in all honesty, she was terrified. She didn't know what they had planned but it didn't sound pleasant.

"Yeah we will. Uh Clarke? I have a surprise for you" Clarke shrugged and let Octavia push her toward their cell. When she walked in she saw a full set of art supplies, more charcoal, pencils, paper. Octavia had always listened to stories about how much Clarke loved to draw, about how she'd first started drawing because of her Dad and had never stopped, he was her inspiration and Octavia wanted Clarke to feel some happiness in lock up, even if it was just for a brief amount of time

"Oh my god! Thank you so much O! How did you get these?" Octavia shook her head dismissing the question but Clarke made a side note to ask her about it later.

"Forget it. I just knew you were feeling down and I wanted to make you feel better. Eat your heart out princess" She said mocking her brother. Clarke laughed and began drawing another picture on the wall, this one was a tree, a giant tree by the looks of it. One that went from the bottom of the cell, to nearly the top. There was a knock on their cell door. Bellamy was accompanied by a guard and shoved in their cell roughly.

"You have five minutes, no funny business" The guard said locking the door.

"Bell what's up?" Octavia asked but he looked directly at Clarke

"What is it?" Clarke asked slightly frightened, had he found out something new? He had to have or else he wouldn't be standing in their cell.

"I know what they have planned, turns out we might just need those walkie talkies" He said in a hushed voice, speaking only to Clarke, Octavia went to walk out of the cell, clearly pissed that she wasn't included in their conversation, her brother and her best friend were conspiring behind her back and she wasn't impressed about, neither Bellamy or Clarke had ever kept anything from her before.

"I'll find out what your talking about, like it or not" With that she walked out of the cell and waited with the guard, simply saying "They needed a moment alone"

Bellamy hadn't said anything to Clarke since Octavia left the cell

"Spit it out" Clarke snapped, this whole thing was putting her on edge, Bellamy smirked trying to appear confident but Clarke could he was just as unsettled as she was, he sat down beside her on the bed and placed his hand on hers in a unusual showing of comfort, nonetheless she excepted it and gripped his hand tightly as he said his next words:

"They're sending us to earth"

**Teaser for next Chapter**

"_Bellamy?" Clarke whispered, terrified at the sight of Bellamy looking so weak and broken, look what they'd done to him _

"_I'm fine princess. Don't worry about me" _

"_How are we going to get out of this?" She asked him. They had to get out, warn everyone before it was too late. They deserved to know. _

"_We'll find a way-" Clarke watched the light fade from Bellamy's eyes _

"_No Bellamy! Stay awake, please, I can't do this alone" She pleaded, carefully she checked his pulse, praying he wasn't dead. There was no way she could survive this without him. He was the only one that understood. _

**Ok sooooo... did you like it? Let me know! I tried to update quicker this time... what can I say? I was inspired**


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy began to worry when Clarke hadn't spoken for a few minutes, he shook her shoulders

"Princess?"

"That's impossible" She finally whispered. There was no way they would just do that, They didn't even know if the earth was survivable, they were sending them down to their death.

"I heard it. I don't know who told me, because they said it through the shaft over my cell. It was definitely a woman, She told me I had to warn the others, prepare them" Clarke shook her head, she didn't really care who told him, she just needed more proof, something more than a bodiless voice.

"I thought they were just going to kill us. That would've made more sense. They have no proof that earth is survivable" She said to him, this was probably one of the only serious conversation they'd ever had and although it was different, Bellamy found himself wishing it was about something, anything else. He tried to conjure some smart-ass remark but nothing came to mind. Clarke jumped as the guard knocked on the thick steel door "Two minutes" He yelled, Bellamy had never seen Clarke look weak, if anything she was the strongest person he knew, and that was intimidating, he was used to being the strong one, someone in control, until Clarke had challenged him. That was why he didn't like her, he didn't need her around to take his power away. But right now she looked broken, and he wasn't about to smash her into more pieces.

"Calm down princess, get Raven to make those walkie talkies, but for now this stays between us, at least until we find out more" Bellamy knew it wasn't wise to cause chaos until he knew how long they had

"You just want to keep them in the dark? They have a right to know" Clarke crossed her arms and pouted, Bellamy couldn't help but notice how cute the small gesture had been but pushed that out of his mind, they had too much to worry about right now.

"What? You want to cause a huge mess when we don't know the details? Like it or not Clarke, for now this is our mess" Clarke shook her head, how could they keep this secret together? They didn't agree on anything.

"And what exactly do you expect me to tell your sister? Huh? She's no idiot Bellamy" Bellamy sighed, Clarke was exhausting him "You're clever, just tell her we were talking about something from class" Bellamy watched as Clarke shook her head, but stopped suddenly remembering something

"Well... I do have something I didn't tell you from class, When I followed the teacher to the back of the class, turns out his name is Andrew, anyway, I saw Roma and him hooking up" Clarke expected Bellamy to be hurt, she was sure Roma and him had a thing, but he just laughed, she watched him curiously as he shook his head

"Wow, trust Roma" He said seemingly finding the whole thing humorous

"You mustn't be as charming as you think you are" Clarke said him with a grin

"And what makes you say that princess? I clearly remember you breaking out a sweat yesterday in the library" he said, backing her to the wall and locking her in his arms, he'd expected her to squirm away from him but she pushed her body flush against his, neither of them wanted to lose this battle, not when they were tied on the leader-board, this wasn't about anything sexual, purely a struggle for power.

"You seem to be forgetting who's territory you're in Blake" She said, her mouth just inches from his. Neither of them were game enough to take it any further, because they weren't sure if there was any going back from there. Come on, the two barely even liked each other, let alone _liked_ each other.

Octavia walked in before the guard and the two sprung apart. The young Blake grinned at the two before the guard walked in

"Time to go inmate" He said with a gruff expression, for a moment Bellamy had remembered what it was like to be a guard, well more a cadet, but pushed the memory aside, that was his old life

"Catch you late O, see you round _princess_" Bellamy said putting extra emphasis on his irritating nick-name for her, he knew it would piss her off. Clarke simply flipped him off and started at her drawing again

Octavia sat on the bed looking at Clarke with an odd expression

"What is it Octavia?"

"I thought you weren't hooking up with my brother" Clarke shook her head at the ridiculous accusation

"No! We aren't. We're testing each other. He wants me to give up power but it's not going to happen. I get the feeling he's used to bossing people around" Clarke spun on her feet, returning to her drawing.

"Too right" Octavia muttered, clearly she wasn't completely convinced but dropped the subject and let Clarke go back to her drawings. She started to draw figured under the tree in immense detail. It was only when she pulled back that she realised what she'd drawn

"Clarke... is that us?" Octavia asked. Clarke could only nod. She'd drawn Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Raven standing in front of a tree looking, she wasn't entirely sure what they were looking at but it hit, she'd drawn a picture of her and her friends, on earth. "This is amazing, I wonder if the trees actually look like this down there" Clarke bit her tongue, keeping this secret was going to prove harder than she thought.

"I don't know O. I don't know"

"I would love to go down there you know, to earth, feel the sun on my face, swim in water"

"You don't know how to swim Octavia" Clarke said with a smirk

"Well... I could always learn" Octavia said back "Maybe one day we will go down to earth, have our own little adventures"

"Hopefully one day O"

"We'd be like yin and yang taking on the world" Clarke laughed

"Wow, nice reference, Very retro" Clarke fell asleep that night thinking about earth. Although most of her sleeps hadn't been particularly pleasant whilst in lock up this one was the worst, several times she'd awoken sweating the thought of what would happen to them on earth, that is if earth was even survivable.

"Geez princess, you look like shit" Bellamy said taking the seat next to Clarke

"Gee thanks, just what every girl wants to hear" She muttered sarcastically causing him to laugh

"You ready for the next simulation today, I heard from a guy from the other class that the second one is way harder" Clarke shook her head

"I think we have worse things to be worrying about. Like, when are we going to tell everyone that the Ark is sending us down to our impending doom" She whispered at him. Raven walked over place a two small devises on Clarke's table "One for you" She picked in up and put in into Clarke's pocket "And one for him" Finn, Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy watched as Raven tip-toed and tapped him on the back

"Hey sir, I was just wondering if when we do the simulation next, I could go in with you? Finns useless and I really want to get a good mark" Clarke watched as Raven easily slipped the device into the teachers pocket, how hadn't she realised he was such a perve. Easy prey to girls like Roma and Raven who could get pretty much any guy they wanted.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm not allowed to do that" Raven shrugged

"Okay" And turned away from him walking back to her friends giving them the thumbs up

"Why is she giving us a thumbs up?" Monty and Jasper asked from behind

"Because we can finally find out what's going on" Octavia said sounding very pleased, Clarke shot Bellamy a look before he stood and walked over to his friends. She felt heavy with this secret on her shoulders. The small radio felt heavy in her pocket.

"Alright. I'll be keeping these radios and when we do simulations next class you will be receiving them back, so I hope they work. Go to the library, there'll be a guard there to supervise you" The teacher said to them

"Where are you going to be sir?" Miller called from the back of the class

"I have a meeting, not that it's any of your business. Well, go on, off you go"

"Well if that wasn't suss I don't know what is" Bellamy said to her

"I'm going to sit at in the back isle and listen in" Clarke said weaving her way to the back of the library "Why are you following me?"

"Because like it or not we're in this together now. Sit down and shut up" He sat down beside her trying to hear "I can't hear anything"

"Well that's no my fault, this thing doesn't go very loud" Without warning Bellamy scooted closer to Clarke. She flinched for a second but relaxed realising that for once it was an innocent gesture

"Shhh I hear something"

"With all do respect Chancellor Jaha, do you really think it's fair to keep this from the kids?"

"Yes. If they find out it will be complete chaos. They're criminals and their crimes make them... expendable. We cannot wait any longer to find out if earth is survivable, keep giving them lessons, at the end of the week give them the ranking, make as if the project is over. But do not mention anything about this, are we clear Andrew?"

"Yes sir. Also, I think Miss Griffin and Mr Blake are dangerous" Bellamy and Clarke could hear Abby Griffin in the background say "Go to hell, my daughter shouldn't even be in that damn cell"

"Enough Abby, Okay, It'll be taken care of. Go back to your class, act as if this meeting was nothing. We'll debrief with you again soon"

Bellamy stood helping Clarke up

"What are we going to do Bellamy?" Clarke asked "They think we're dangerous"

"We're going to the rest of the hundred. Because if they think we're dangerous then I sure as hell want to prove them right"

"Jaha said he was going to 'take care of it' we need to watch our backs. Anything could happen" Bellamy nodded

"And this is what a wild oak looks like" He said pulling out a book and flipping to a random page. Clarke understood immediately and played along "Wow, it's incredible"

"Looking up trees I see, good work" The teacher, the two simply nodded "Mind if I take a look"

"uh, we were actually just going to show Raven and Finn, come on Bellamy let's go"

"Alright princess, I'll follow you" He said sarcastically, shooting the teacher a charming smile.

"That was close" She whispered to him, putting the book back in a random spot

"Alright inmates! Time to go back to your cages!" It was nothing new hearing the guards speak to them like that. Who knew what lies they'd been fed about the group.

"We'll tell everyone after the simulation tomorrow" She whispered to him falling into stride with Octavia. Bellamy watched as she walked away knowing that all the teasing was probably over, well not if he had anything to do with it. Sleep eluded her that night.

"Alright, first up today will be Bellamy and Clarke, your simulation will be done in private, and I'll be the only one to see it. Whilst I'm gone I encourage the rest of you to do a bit of reading on locations, specifically Mt Weather" Clarke gave her friends a fake smile and followed the teacher feeling Bellamy follow close behind

"This time, I get the weapon" Clarke said to him

"Uh well I don't think so Clarke, You wouldn't even know how to use it" Bellamy teased, Clarke shook her head "What? You think the tiny practice you had from what got you in here makes you better than me? I don't think so"

"No. I think the fact that you would choke up if you ever to kill anything makes me better with the weapon than you" Clarke shook her head

"That's bull shit and we both know it" Still Bellamy refused to give up his power. Clarke rolled her eyes but didn't push him any further. She was really over this hero complex thing he had going on. The both knocked into a dark room, they could hear the lock of the door "What the hell" Bellamy muttered

"Sir?" Clarke announced hoping she'd hear a reply. The lights came on revealing two guards and one other man Clarke just recognised

"Councilman Kane?" She said

"You son of a bitch what's going on?" Kane smiled at the two

"You two make quite the team, sneaking around thinking we wouldn't notice. But the games up"

"I don't know what your talking about, but I can assure you we feel nothing but hatred for each other" Clarke tried her best to sound convincing but her voice was betraying her.

"Enough Clarke, I believe you two have something to tell us"

"We don't have shit to tell you" Clarke said beating Bellamy to it

"You can't tell anyone" Kane said beginning to head for the door Bellamy lunged at him, getting a solid punch to his face before a guard roughly pulled him up slamming him against the wall. While Bellamy was still stunned the guard went for another hit to his stomach and shoved him to the ground

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled "Stop this you son of a bitch!" Clarke said following Bellamy's lead and hitting Kane in the face. Before she could get a second hit in the guard pulled her back, not harming her

"For god sakes Bellamy get up!" She said seeing Bellamy lie motionless on the hard floor. She could see he was still conscious which made her breathe a little easier "Kane you crazy ass-hole! Stop this!" She screamed

"Shut her up" The guard threw her to the ground with little effort, she landed with an almighty thump causing Bellamy to sober up "Clarke" he muttered

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Clarke" Kane said pulling the radio out of her pocket "It's going to get you into trouble" With a quick hand motion Kane and his minions left the room. Clarke crawled over to Bellamy, still winded from hitting the ground.

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispered, terrified at the sight of Bellamy looking so weak and broken, look what they'd done to him

"I'm fine princess. Don't worry about me" He managed to cough out. She could fear herself loosing consciousness. "No princess, your the strong one, you need to stay awake" She knew he must be badly hurt if he was admitting her strength

"How are we going to get out of this?" She asked him. They had to get out, warn everyone before it was too late. They deserved to know.

"We'll find a way-" Clarke watched the light fade from Bellamy's eyes

"No Bellamy! Stay awake, please, I can't do this alone" She pleaded, carefully she checked his pulse, praying he wasn't dead. There was no way she could survive this without him. He was the only one that understood.

**The End... just kidding! **

**I don't have a preview for the next chapter but let's just say, _they're going down to earth!_ (Oh yay!) **

**OMG I seriously need to rant with someone about the season finale! It killed me. Holy shit?! Thoughts? :) **

**Oh btw, hope you all liked the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long! Hope you like!**

Clarke woke with a rotten head ache, to find herself in a new cell, one that lacked the life from the drawing she'd had in hers. It was also very bland, closed in. She then realised where she was, all the colour drained for her face and she suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in, the severity of her situation hit her like a tonne of bricks and she wasn't quite ready to accept her fate.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" She screamed "I didn't do anything wrong!" but there was no answer, just a terrifying silence. Where had they put Bellamy? Was he okay? Shit, she didn't even know if the bastard was alive. She sat herself on the crappy thing that resembled a bed. She found a single piece of chalk, something she found odd until it dawned on her, the previous convict must've used it to mark how many day's he'd been kept there. She followed a single chalk mark up the wall, one with which stopped half way up the wall. She counted the marks, a total of three years, the marks came to an abrupt end, she wondered what their story had been. Maybe they were like her, a scared teenage girl looking to warn a bunch of teenagers of their sealed fate, but that was just it, Clarke no longer knew if she would be sent down to earth with the 100. Would she be floated? The door creaked and opened, a man walked in and she recognised him immediately

"Councilman Kane, what a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The vindictive smirk she received as a response left her unsatisfied. Why had the man insisted on throwing her in this cell? And if it was on the order of Jaha, couldn't he at least face them himself?

"You couldn't possibly think you'd get away with it Clarke" She turned her back to him, quickly hiding the chalk, even though it was only a small thing it might just be what kept her sane. Well, sane enough to accept her impending doom.

"What ever are you talking about councilman?" He grabbed her hand roughly and turned her to him. She pulled herself away and pushed him backwards causing the guard standing by the door to turn around and walk toward her, forgetting Kane was there she backed toward the wall, fearing the beating the guard was about to give her. She watched his shadow cover her and clenched her eyes shut, ready to bare the pain, but it never came.

"It'd be nice if you could give us a moment alone" Kane said, his voice ringing loud and confident through the cell as if he had no reason to fear her, and really, he didn't. She was just a scared insignificant little teenager in his eyes.

"Clarke" He said to her, making her turn around toward him "We'll let you out, if you keep your mouth shut. We won't just let you out of confinement, we'll let you out of lock up, you can be free" For a moment she weighed up her options, agree to keep quiet and be out of the dull walls of the cell, leaving her friends behind to most likely die on their way down to earth, or to fight him. Obviously she chose the latter.

"I'll never keep quiet Kane, I don't care if I die on the way down to earth, this Ark is prison enough. You think if you let me out of here I'll have freedom? But really every citizen on this damn Ark is a prison, just a puppet in your attempt to gain power, well you know what councilman?" She spit the words out like they were dirt "One day everyone will realise that you're a selfish, arrogant, dictator, and the best part? You answer to Jaha. You really don't have as much power as you think you do, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one that handed Bellamy the gun to shoot the chancellor" she went to the next plain wall and made one marking not bothering to see his reaction to his words, she knew they would inflict anger and that was enough for her "You can leave now councilman"

"You have so much potential Clarke, I have no idea why you're wasting it on a group of criminals"

"See that's the thing Kane, you see criminals, I see potential mechanics, botanists, trackers, carers, leaders. You can see past the petty crimes you put them away for and that's your own fault. When you come to realise their potential to sustain the Ark, it'll be to late, and that's something that YOU have to live with. As I said, you can leave now, I have nothing more to say" She didn't turn around to see him leave, the heavy close of the iron door was enough to tell her that he'd finally gotten the picture. She sighed and looked to the wall. It was so plain, the artist in her was itching to fill it with drawings but there was only one piece of chalk, she'd just have to make do.

"That was a nice speech princess" A sarcastic voice said to her, she rolled her eyes and went to reply but then realised the situation, She was in a cell, all by herself, so how was she talking to him. She looked around for his freckle filled face but found nothing.

"Bellamy?" She said cautiously, as if trying to convince herself she wasn't going crazy and hearing things

"I didn't know confinement made people stupid" Clarke sighed at his words "Princess, I can basically hear you rolling your eyes"

"Shut up smart ass" She said with a laugh but sobered up quickly "What are we going to do Bellamy?"

"I don't know princess... Kane's coming- I have to go" She shook her head, tears threatening to fall, it didn't matter that she disliked him, he was someone, the confinement of the walls was already getting to her.

"No please!" Never did she think she'd seek comfort from a faceless voice, certainly not the voice of Bellamy Blake.

"It's alright. Just hold tight Clarke"

"Sir! Where's Bellamy and Clarke?" Octavia asked again for the umpteenth time, it had been nineteen days since she'd seen the both of them in class, they'd left to go into their simulation and she hadn't seen them since. She wasn't worried when they weren't in class, but when she'd returned to her cell to see it empty, when she'd expected Clarke to be there, adding to her amazing drawings. But no, she was alone, and from that day she was determined to find out where they were, she wasn't stupid, she knew they were both too young to be floated, there was something more to this

"Forget them Octavia they're nothing now" It was the first reply she'd gotten from him in nineteen days. Maybe they were floated, no, she couldn't let herself think that, they were the two people she loves the most.

"No! This is bullshit" She said slamming her fist down on the table "Tell me where my brother is you asshole!" She walked towards him and pushed him against the wall, he was surprisingly weak "Tell me right now, or I swear to god before I'm floated I will kill you" She lowered her voice menacingly, she felt herself be picked up by her waist and began kicking "I'll find out you jerks!" With force she was thrown back into her cell and landed with a dull thump. She hadn't realised tears were flowing from her eyes, she didn't even get to say goodbye to them. Standing she brushed the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't be making Bellamy proud crying like this, it was time for her to be strong. She brushed her hands over the drawings on her walls and it was almost as if Clarke was there with her, sitting on the bed and telling her the many stories she'd grown up with as a child. Like the first time her mother and father met. Or the time Clarke and her father had built a swing despite the protest of her mother. This made her think of her brother, all the things he'd sacrificed for her all just to be floated. Resting her head against her pillow she thought about the time she'd begged him to go out of the cell but instead he brought her back a puzzle and vowed to help her finish it. For hours they worked on the puzzle until one final piece remained.

"_But Bell! There's no pieces left!" A thirteen year old Octavia said with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest, it had taken them long enough to finish the damn puzzle. _

"_Look around properly O" Bellamy said a small smile plastered to his face _

"_No it's no- what are you hiding from me Bellamy Blake?" She said, her eyes narrow sits gazing at him. He raised his hands in surrender _

"_I don't know what you're talking about O, come on, it's time for bed, we'll look for the missing puzzle piece tomorrow okay?" After about half an hour more of looking Bellamy had finally managed to get her to bed. She adjusted her pillow but found something under it, the missing puzzle piece. She grabbed the piece with excitement and went to place it in the gap in the puzzle, but it was attached to something, a silver chain. For a second she was confused but the look on Bellamy's face said enough, without hesitation she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly _

"_Oh, thank you Bell, I'll never take it off" _

Wiping away her final tear she fisted the puzzle piece tight, at least there would always be a part of Bellamy with her.

Clarke was going crazy in this cell, sometimes she wished they would just float her, save her from this hell hole. She craved for human contact, her meals had been delivered to her through a small slot in a door so she didn't even see a guard. All of this would've been much more bearable if she had her charcoal. She'd come to the conclusion that everyone had forgotten about her, Bellamy hadn't talked to her in five days so she figured he must have been floated. She thinks back to their little conversations sometimes, they weren't in any way friends, and she was okay with that. They were using each other to keep each others sanity in tact. Most of their conversations were about what her drawings were inspired by, some small stories about her father, and he'd even told her a few of Octavia being born just two years after he was and how when he was of age his mother left the responsibility of Octavia solely on his shoulders. But just as Clarke felt herself feeling some sympathy for him he would comment about her privileged upbringing and how she'd never had it hard in her life. Then they'd fight. Then it would start again. With his eerily frustrating voice gone the only thing keeping her sane was her memories, thoughts about her friends, her mother and most of all her father. She made another chalk mark, twenty days. She'd been held in this cell for twenty days, it felt like twenty years.

"Clarke? I have to be quick. They've been monitoring us, our conversations. I just wanted you to know I'm not dead and to be safe. You are my partner" She could pretty much hear his smirk, but there was also urgency in his words.

"That's only in class Bellamy"

"Oh I don't know princess, I think we work pretty well together" Clarke shook her head, she knew he was trying to annoy her, but all she felt was relief. Part of her was glad he wasn't floated, she told herself it was only because she wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

"Whatever Bellamy... I hope we get out of here soon, I'd slap that grin right off of your face" She replies with a smirk, she hears a deep chuckle come from the other side

"Don't make promises you can't keep princess" A guard walked in and a she tempted a smile, until she saw the bracelet in his hand, she recognised it instantly.

"No! I'm not eighteen for three months!" The guard reached for the necklace

"Where'd you steal this from?" He asked with disgust

"It's mine" She replied with defiance "I'm not dying today!" she kicked him in the stomach and ran out of the cell. She was at the very end, save for one cell, and could see the sky-box had turned into utter chaos, inmates all around being dragged out of their cells, some unconscious "No, it's too early, I thought we had more time" She realised she had been held in a confinement cell just like she'd suspected, they only held the really dangerous criminals in these, she'd heard of people going crazy in these. Something knocked her over but before she could process it she was being helped up

"Sorry princess" Never had Bellamy been so glad to see that Clarke was alive, just because he didn't like her, didn't mean he wanted her to die. She was the first person he'd seen for twenty days, save for the guard he'd just beaten the shit out of. For someone he didn't even like they'd kept a massive secret, one that could very well have gotten them killed, well it nearly _did _get them killed. Not to mention the hours and hours they'd spent talking, bantering and arguing while they were stuck in those cells.

"I told you not to call me that, it's happening, we didn't get to warn them" For a moment he grabbed her hand, offering any comfort he could, and for once she didn't counter his action with something more, just accepted it, realising the innocent gesture as one she might never come across again.

"And you never will" A voice said from behind them, and their world went black.

Bellamy woke and went to stand but didn't get far, his body restricted by some sort of seat belt.

"Calm down" A voice said from beside him, it was Miller

"Miller, what the fuck-" Miller interrupted him

"We're going to earth" Bellamy shook his head, he was too late. For a moment he'd wondered if Clarke was alive, if they'd sent her down here or floated her on the spot, but he quickly pushed that out of his mind and looked for his sister

"Is Octavia here?" Miller sighed

"Yes, she's on the other level, with Monty, Jasper and Atom. Everyone else was put in their groups and given numbers and these wristbands, for a second I thought they were gunna leave you behind and when you were brought in on your own I figured..." He couldn't bring himself to ask about Clarke, if he wasn't with her, that only meant one thing. Who would he tease now? What a stupid question, now he had to think about survival. He looked down to see his number, number 2.

"What's your number?" Bellamy asked Miller, wondering who was number 1

"20 and Munroe is 19, dude it's like those tasks in class were taken seriously"

"So who's number 1?" Miller shrugged, Bellamy figured it couldn't be Clarke, she was dead, and he'd just have to accept that. The drop ship began to shake and he knew they had to be approaching earth. Someone floated in front of him

"Roma? What the fuck are you doing? Get back in your seat!" Bellamy wondered how she could be so stupid. He felt lips connect with his but pushed them away "Roma! Get into your seat do you even know how dangerous what you're doing is?"

"No Bell, I had to tell you that I love you"

"Roma, you're my friend, but that's it" Roma shook her head and Bellamy repressed the urge to roll his eyes

"No Bell, I know there's more too it then that" He could hear Miller and Munroe giggling beside him

"I told you, either call me Bellamy, or don't call me anythi-" Before he knew what was happening they were crashing into earth, earth which had been toxic for the last 97 years. Unbuckling he walked toward the door, seeing a body lying unconscious. Monroe was leant down beside Roma's body which remained still.

"Is she?" Bellamy couldn't bring himself to say 'alive' she was one of his closest friends, regardless of if he had no feelings for her. Monroe nodded her head "Yes, she's still breathing" but still shaken from the accident sought out comfort from Miller, who was by her side in a instant. Bellamy sighed and picked Roma up, moving her towards the side of the drop ship, setting her down where they could hopefully patch her up when they figured out if the air was still toxic. The last thing he needed was a bunch of panicked teenagers. He started to walk away but his foot hit another body lying motionless, with the slight training he'd gotten as a cadet before lock up he checked the boys vitals. No pulse. This boy was dead a the earth had already taken it's first victim, and they hadn't even gotten outside yet. He knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have led her on while they were on the Ark, but he really had no idea she loved him. Not that he could do anything about it now, he just had to move, set boundaries. No more girls would come to expect more of him and he vowed to make sure of that. He was far from the boyfriend type.

"Bell?" He heard a voice say and breathed a sigh of relief

"O" She ran toward him and embraced him "I thought you were dead, that's what they told me where's Clarke?" She whispered, tears threatening to fall. Bellamy shook his head "I... I don't know O" Octavia heard the whispers and her face fell "she's the second child, they hid her under the floor" Bellamy noticed her change in demeanour

"Hey O? How would you like to be the first human to step on earth for 97 years?" She nodded excitedly and Bellamy momentarily remembered what it was like when she was younger. He grabbed the latch but was stopped by a voice

"Don't! You don't know if the air is toxic!" Why was her voice so familiar? He couldn't pin point it but just shrugged the feminine voice's words off, it was time to step up and be a leader, he was the oldest of the group, although not by much, he would've been the first of them to be floated on the Ark.

"Only one way to find out" He said, after his mum had been floated and he was no longer a cadet her refused to listen to anyone else, his authority was the only one that was good enough. He was, in fact, number 1. Well, at least until they found out who was actually number 1. His attention snapped back to Octavia, and the sunlight, it was incredible. He'd never felt such natural heat on his skin. Everyone ran past him and he let them, he was the leader but these delinquents deserved a little freedom. He thought about how he would lead these people. But pushed that out of his mind for the moment, being alive on earth was enough. He let out that breath he was holding and took a step out the earth was exactly what he'd dreamt it would be, nothing like what it was in the pictures, it seemed they'd been dropped in the middle of a forest, the forest was beautiful, and that smell... there was nothing quite like it. The sky more blue then he'd ever day dreamed about and the white clouds reminding him of fairy floss he'd once tasted. He looked to his right to see Jasper, Octavia, Raven, Monty and Finn- and someone in the middle that he couldn't recognise, hovering over something, speaking in a hushed tone, he knew they were up to something and vouched to find out what... later. Right now he needed to show the group who was boss.

"Alright everybody listen up?!" Everyone stopped and turned toward him "I'm the leader now. You see this number? It's a ranking, I need the first twenty numbers to step forward now" He watched as eight people stepped forward, Raven, Finn, Monroe, Miller, Jasper and Monty were the only that he recognised, none of them having the number 1 labelled on them "You all listen to me, You report something to them, they report it back to me, you got that?" He heard someone scoff "That to hard for you to understand?"

"No, it's pretty damn simple if you ask me" A voice said from the crowd

"And what makes you so special?" The person stepped forward

"Because I'm number 1"

_Preview_

_They were fighting again, surprise. _

"_You aren't leaving, end of discussion" Bellamy said to her _

"_No. You can't talk to me like that, I'm number 1 remember, I'll go if I want to go, so get off your damn pedestal" She went to leave but he gripped her arm keeping her firmly in place_

"_Goddamnit, you have no idea what's out there and I won't let your stupidity put my sister at risk"_

_She had a retort, of course. _

_Raven, Octavia, Finn, Jasper and Monty listened from outside the tent. Octavia knew they'd keep arguing until one of them got too frustrated to keep going. She had her bets it would be Bellamy to give up first. _

"_Let's just leave" Octavia said. As much as she hated it, she knew them behind, for the sake of the group. She'd realised it was time for her to grow up, to make decision with everyone in thought, not just herself. For a moment she smiled, thinking about how Bellamy would be conflicted by her sudden change of mind, he would be torn between being proud and overprotective. Raven shook her head _

"_We can't just leave without her, she the only one that knows where we're going" _

"_No, she showed us where we're going, what do you say Jas?" Jasper looked back toward Bellamy for a moment and nodded "I say we go while we can, she can catch up, but if we don't leave soon, we won't be back before dark and god knows what animals are out there" Finn didn't like the idea of leaving her, but was sure she would understand, well at least he hoped she would. _

"_Let's do it" Monty said. Octavia nodded and led the group off 'the wrong damn mountain' _

**OOOOOH I wonder who "She" is... Have I introduced another character? Maybe I have, and where's Clarke, did she get floated? Did I leave her on the Ark? You'll soon find out!**

**Sorry it took me so long to put up another chapter! Shit is realllllly HECTIC with school! I know it's not a long preview... also this fic doesn't follow the show, some of the dialogue will be used but not in the same scenes, or the same way... Hope you like it!**


End file.
